1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a dual purpose balloon catheter. In particular, the catheter is used not only for purposes of expansion of a tubular structure, such as a stent, but is also used to capture and remove a filter typically positioned downstream or cephalad to the catheter prior to insertion of the balloon catheter.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, a balloon catheter has been used solely for expansion of a tubular biological structure, e.g., a section of a vessel or a prosthesis, e.g., a stent, or section of vasculature. A filter, typically positioned downstream or cephalad to the balloon catheter, prior to introduction thereof, which assists in trapping material (“embolic debris”) loosened during the expansion of the balloon as in the case of compression of plaque in an angioplasty procedure, has typically been removed in a secondary procedure after withdrawal of the balloon catheter, adding more time for completion of the procedure, and requiring further invasion and trauma to the body structures, and in particular, the walls of the vasculature.
Accordingly, there is a need to combine procedures, which the catheter of the present invention accomplishes.